Breaking It Up
by Rabenda no Hana
Summary: "Cinta atau Nafsu yang ada padamu, Sasuke? Benarkah itu dirimu yang dulu? Jadi, berikanlah aku alasan agar aku dapat menunggu lagi. Beri aku alasan untuk menanti". A Naruto Fanfiction. SasuFemNaru. Chap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Berikanlah aku alasan untuk menunggumu. Beri aku alasan untuk tinggal kalau kau masih mengharapkanku. Aku tak peduli, hubungan ini begitu panjang dan sangat menyiksa. Biarkan aku pergi, putus denganmu.

.

.

.

.

**Breaking It Up**

Rabenda no Hanna

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SasufemNaru

Warning : OOC, typo/ s, gaje, AU, ide cerita pasaran, newbie dll.

Rate : M for save.

(-_-)

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Naruto… Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu."

"Mencintaiku dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke?"

"…"

"Caramu ini menyakitiku! Kau tahu?"

"Aku ini melakukan apa kepadamu, Naru?"

"Tch! Kau ini amnesia atau gila, Uchiha? "

"Sudah berkali- kali aku katakan, aku melakukan apa terhadapmu!"

"Demi Kami- _sama_! Kau masih bisa bertanya kepadaku seperti itu?— Lihat! Lihat ini, Uchiha! Lihat perbuatanmu!", wanita yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyingkap lengan kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan lebam biru kehitaman di lengan jenjangnya. Pria didepannya mendengus tidak percaya.

"Kau mengarang cerita lagi, Naru?"

Naruto terkesiap, terkejut dengan pertanyaan atau mungkin bisa disebut pernyataan dari bibir suaminya barusan?

"Kau bilang aku hanya mengarang cerita, Sasuke?", pria lawan bicaranya hanya meliriknya sekilas. Tersirat dimatanya bahwa pria itu percaya bahwa Naruto hanya mengada- ada. Naruto menangis. Dia tahu, itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi menangis didepan suaminya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku… Apa aku menyakitimu lagi, Sayang?", tangan Sasuke memegang pelan pundak Naruto. Sasuke mendekatinya dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Dibelainya lembut lengan istrinya penuh sayang.

"Kau bisa bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke?", Naruto masih terisak— "Setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku?"

"A-Aku melukaimu lagi, Naru?"

"…"

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Sayang," ujar Sasuke lagi ,"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku seperti tidak ingat dengan diriku sendiri. Maaf, Naruto."

"Kau tak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan?", Naruto terisak lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang. Bahunya bergetar keras dan Sasuke merengkuhnya lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri, itu bukan aku yang melakukannya! Sungguh!"

Dalam hati Naruto bimbang. Suaminya ini berkata dusta? Atau? Ia menatap kedua biji mata Sasuke, mencari letak kebohongan yang diucapkan suaminya. _Onyx_ itu tidak dapat menampilkan dusta yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke barusan. Kosong, seakan ia berkata yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang membuat Naruto bingung adalah, ketika Sasuke memukulnya, memakinya, menamparnya… apa yang sebenarnya yang Sasuke pikirkan? Tidakkah ia sadar dengan perlakuan kasarnya terhadap Naruto? Apakah mungkin suaminya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Benarkah?", tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Dipeluknya erat Naruto.

"Percayalah padaku, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." Diraihnya tengkuk Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir istrinya. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir manis Naruto, menyesap segala rasa yang ditawarkan padanya. Naruto sendiri pasrah dalam pelukan Sasuke. Membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dengan nafsu yang mulai merayap. Melenyapkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada waktu itu. Suara decapan bibir mereka berakhir diatas ranjang keesokkan paginya.

(-_-)

Cahaya mentari masuk dan menerobos masuk melalui celah- celah jendela kamar mereka. Naruto menggeliat perlahan, melihat sekelilingnya dan membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya yang masuk di kamar. Dirabanya kasur yang terasa lapang dan pertama kalinya ia sadar, bahwa ia hanya sendiri di kamar.

"Sasu... –Sasuke?", panggil Naruto perlahan. Kaki mungilnya melangkah turun untuk mencari suaminya di kamar mandi. Nihil. Ia melihat sekeliling dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah _note_ kecil yang sengaja ditempel di kaca lemari pakaian.

'_Maaf, Naruto… aku tak sempat membangunkanmu. Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Sayang :) aku tidak tega mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu. Aku berangkat kerja pukul 6, dan sarapan sudah tersedia untukmu. Nanti malam aku akan pulang sedikit larut, kau tidur duluan saja nanti, jangan menungguku. Aku mencintaimu :)'_

_Sasuke_

Naruto tersenyum membacanya, dan ia melipat note kecil itu. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kamar untuk menengok pekerjaan suaminya di dapur. Di meja makan tersedia beberapa makanan beserta lauknya. Ada bento, nasi kepal dan— jus tomat? Haha, Sasuke benar- benar penuh kejutan.

(-_-)

Naruto membereskan beberapa barang belanjaannya di mobil. Ia baru saja berbelanja untuk bahan makan beberapa hari kedepan. Sampai ia mendengar perbincangan para tetangganya.

"Psst, kau tahu? Suami Naruto— Si Uchiha itu! Baru kemarin kulihat dia bersama seorang wanita muda berambut merah di Toko Perhiasan seberang jalan itu!"

"Ah! Kalau begitu sama! Hari Sabtu lalu aku melihat mereka di Restoran. Uchiha dan wanita merah itu."

"Benarkah, Tayuya? Waa, berita heboh! Haha, lalu bagaimana reaksi istrinya itu ketika tahu bahwa suaminya berselingkuh di luar?"

"Entah, yang pasti akan terjadi Perang Dunia ketiga."

Gerombolan penggosip itu tertawa- tawa, begitu melihat sosok Naruto masih berdiri mematung didepan gerbang rumahnya, tawa mereka berhenti dan mulai berbisik- bisik sambil sesekali melirik kearah Naruto. Karena sebal dengan tingkah laku tetangganya— yang menurutnya kurang kerjaan itu ia memilih masuk rumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat- rapat.

(-_-)

Naruto membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang baru saja dibelinya di toko tadi. Tiba- tiba suara dering telepon rumahnya membuatnya tersentak dan menggerutu kecil karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

"Halo? Keluarga Uchiha disini."

"Halo, Naruto?"

Naruto mengingat- ingat suara siapa ini, sepertinya dia kenal… tunggu—

"Eum, Gaara _senpai_?" Terdengar suara tawa, dari seberang telepon.

"Haha! Ya, ini aku, Naru. Apa kabarmu?"

"Yah, aku luar biasa baik, _Senpai_. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau masih tinggal di Suna?"

Sabaku Gaara. Kakak kelasnya sewaktu SMA di Suna. Gaara sangat dekat dengan Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang saudara yang akur. Bahkan ketika Naruto dan keluarganya pindah ke Konoha, mereka masih saling bertukar informasi.

"Aku juga baik, Naru. Ya, tentu saja aku masih di Suna, aku masih mengurusi perusahaan _Tousan_ yang di Suna. Hei, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Sasu? Dia baik- baik saja, Gaara _senpai_. Kau kapan ke Konoha? Haha, sombong sekali kau tak pernah berkunjung."

"Mungkin 2 minggu lagi, Naru. Aku ada proyek bersama Inuzuka Corp di Konoha. Aku akan mampir kerumah kalian."

"Kutunggu kedatanganmu, _Senpai_! Jangan lupa membawa pasanganmu, dan kenalkan kepadaku." Naruto membayangkan Gaara dan kekasihnya datang kerumah mereka. Pasti menyenangkan.

"Kau menyindirku, Naru? Aku belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok dan pantas setelah dirimu."

Naruto bungkam. Perlu diketahui, dulunya Gaara dan Naruto pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka berpisah sewaktu Naruto pindah ke Konoha dan karena Naruto dijodohkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jujur, Naru. Aku masih mencintaimu. Sejak saat itu aku masih belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain."

"_Senpai_…"

"Kau tak tahu… rasanya sangat menyiksa, Naru."

"…"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Hah, aku ini sebenarnya bicara apa? Tentu saja kau sudah memiliki Sasuke! Haha, sebenarnya kalian cocok sekali, Naru."

"Ahh— hm, ya. Terimakasih, _Senpai_."

"Yosh. Aku harus kembali bekerja, maaf kalau omonganku tadi ngawur. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, Naru. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Orang itu… Gaara. Bagaimana rupanya sekarang? Apakah dia sangat keren? Apa ketampanannya semakin bertambah? Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil terkikik geli. Kau sudah punya Sasuke, Naruto. Ya… dia sudah memiliki Sasuke.

(-_-)

Pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sasuke belum juga tampak batang hidungnya. Ingin sekali Naruto tidak menunggu kedatangannya. Tapi perasaannya tidak enak. Tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang selarut ini. Kalaupun _meeting_, paling lama ia akan sampai rumah pukul sepuluh malam. Ditelepon tidak aktif. Naruto menggeram kesal. Dari kejauhan suara mobil suaminya terdengar memasuki halaman rumah. Segera Naruto menghampiri pintu garasi dan menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, tampaklah wajah awut- awutan suaminya dan dari mulutnya menguar bau alkohol.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kau mabuk?", teriak Naruto panik karena tubuh Sasuke ambruk begitu saja dipelukannya.

"Ahh, Naruto. Ka- Kau terlihat cantik, ahh…" Sasuke meracau tidak karuan. Naruto mengernyitkan hidung karena bau alkohol yang tajam. Naruto mencoba memapah tubuh suaminya yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan ke kamar.

"Ah, Sasuke! Kau begitu merepotkan. Tunggu sebentar! Akan kuambilkan baju ganti untukmu dan air hangat."

Tapi begitu Naruto ingin beranjak meninggalkan kamar, tangan Sasuke mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sa- Sasu?" Naruto terus berontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tenaganya jelas tak sebanding dengan tenaga Sasuke walaupun ia dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Jangan pergi! Aku butuh kau disini." Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya dan mencoba menarik Naruto untuk ikut berbaring disebelahnya.

"Sa- Sakit, Sasuke. Lepaskan." Naruto meringis kesakitan, karena dirasanya cengkeraman Sasuke semakin kencang. Sasuke melotot mengerikan.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar perkataan suamimu lagi, Jalang! Aku menginginkanmu!"

Naruto terhenyak beberapa detik. Barusan suaminya mengatakan dia 'Jalang'? Sebelum kalimat protes terlontar dari bibirnya, Sasuke menghentakan tangannya sehingga kini Naruto terjatuh menimpa tubuh Sasuke di tempat tidur.

"Sasu—! Hmphh…" Naruto bungkam oleh bibir suaminya. Sasuke mengetatkan pelukannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke menggigit- gigit kecil bibir Naruto untuk mengakses lebih jauh bibir istrinya itu hingga berdarah. Ini terlalu kasar, Naruto tidak suka ini. Maka, dengan perjuangannya— yang sepertinya sia- sia itu— ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau diam saja, Naru! Jangan memberontak!"

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke!"

PLAK!

Tamparan itu menyadarkan Naruto. Ia diam dan air matanya meleleh menyusuri kedua pipi berkumis kucingnya. Lagi. Pasti akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sasuke berubah menjadi dirinya yang lain. Kasar, temperamental, egois.

"Diam dan turuti saja apa kataku!" Sasuke menarik paksa ikatan rambut Naruto hingga beberapa helai rambutnya rontok. Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruto dan melepas baju yang dikenakan istrinya satu persatu.

Dan malam itu seakan malam yang paling panjang dan buruk bagi Naruto. Karena hanya desahan kesakitan dan tangis yang mewarnai hubungan mereka kala itu.

(-_-)

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari dengan diiringi erang kesakitan yang melanda bagian selangkangannya. Ia melihat samping kirinya, dimana Sasuke tidur semalam. Nihil. Pasti dia sudah berangkat kerja pagi- pagi atau tidak sedang mandi. Seprainya kusut masai, ia merasa kotor sekali. Sakit yang dirasakannya sangat dalam. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang sakit, hati dan perasaannya juga. Dengan tertatih ia mencoba turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaiannya tadi malam yang berserakkan di bawah. Masih terbungkus selimut yang dililitkan di tubuhnya, ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menangis dalam diam.

Cklek.

Terlihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggulnya. Rambutnya masih basah, terlihat dari bulir- bulir air yang jatuh ke lantai. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih menunduk di tepi ranjang. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya persis di sebelah Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto dan menengadahkan dagu istrinya, bermaksud memberi ciuman selamat pagi. Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ suaminya dengan pilu. Teringat akan kekasaran yang dilakukan Sasuke semalam, ia membuang mukanya kearah lain. Kemana saja, asalkan tidak menatap wajah suaminya!

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyentuh pundak istrinya yang terbuka itu dengan mesra yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh si empunya.

"Pe- Pergi!"

"Kau kenapa, Sayang? Kau sakit?"

"Kau yang sakit, Sasuke! Kau!", kali ini Naruto memberanikan diri menatap wajah suaminya. Air matanya semakin banyak keluar membasahi pipinya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Naruto. Kali ini Naruto hanya diam saja, ketika jari dingin Sasuke membelai wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Naru Sayang?", tangan Sasuke masih bekerja di pipi istrinya. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Naru kepadanya.

"Cukup, Sasuke! Kau selalu begini! Apa kau tak sadar dengan perlakuan kasarmu semalam! Hah?" Naruto berteriak kesal. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kesal. Kesal sekali dengan manusia di depannya ini.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang semakin kencang menangis. Tak disangka, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan paksa.

"Hmph!— Hfft, lepaskkh!" Naruto meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dengan memukul- mukul dada suaminya. Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pria itu nyaris terjatuh.

"Kau brengsek! Bajingan! Kasar! Tidak sopan! Be—"

"Dan lain- lain. Terserah kau mau menyumpahi aku apa, Sayang." Sasuke memperlihatkan senyum mautnya kepada Naruto yang kini sedang berlari menuju kamar mandi. Naruto bahkan sudah melupakan rasa sakit yang melanda selangkangannya tadi. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat- rapat dan menangis sejadi- jadinya disana.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mandi bersamaku, Manis?" Sasuke berteriak dari kamar sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau diam saja, Brengsek!" Naruto berteriak frustrasi. "Kau benar-benar gila, Uchiha!"

_To Be Continued_

(-_-)

**A/N **Hallo, Minna- san! Author newbie di FNI #bow

Gomen, kalau ceritanya jelek ataupun pasaran. Saya galau pengen publish cerita di FNI, tapi takut juga kalau ceritanya nggak bagus. Disini karakter Sasuke semacam psikopat gitu ._. jadi gomen buat SasuFC, our prince jadi nista gini T_T dan eem— terlalu OOCkah karakter disini? :( Yah, sekali lagi gomen yaa. Review? Concrit? Keep or delete? Arigatou! ^^ #deepbow :) See ya! ^o^/~


	2. Chapter 2

Kegilaanmu membuatku muak. Kau seperti iblis yang dikirim langsung dari nerakaku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kini, aku mencintaimu hingga orang itu akhirnya datang…

.

.

.

.

**Breaking It Up**

Rabenda no Hanna

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SasufemNaru

Warning : OOC, typo/ s, gaje, AU, ide cerita pasaran, dll.

Rate : M for save.

OoO

Naruto berendam sudah nyaris satu jam lebih di kamar mandi. Hingga air yang semula hangat menjadi dingin. Dari kamar sudah tak terdengar lagi suara Sasuke yang tertawa mengerikan seperti tadi. Mungkin dia sudah bekerja. Naruto bergegas mengeringkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dililiti handuk. Keadaan kamarnya kosong dan diatas tempat tidur mereka terdapat secarik kertas yang terdapat tulisan Sasuke. Tertulis rapi dengan dua patah kata.

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

Naruto mendecih pelan. Masih bisa dia menulis seperti itu? Naruto merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya langsung di tempat sampah didekatnya. Setelah ia berpakaian lengkap, ia hanya dapat termenung sendiri di tempat tidurnya. Apakah keputusannya menerima Sasuke dulu itu memang benar? Apakah benar kalau dia dan Sasuke saling mencintai? Naruto mengerang frustrasi. Lebih baik ia mengunjungi butik yang dikelolanya. Ia sering melampiaskan rasa jenuh dengan hobi yang digelutinya.

OoO

"Naruto- _san_. Selamat datang.", sapa seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat kepada salah satu karyawannya ini.

"Dimana yang lainnya, Matsuri?", tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruangannya.

"Mereka sedang di belakang, Naruto- _san_." Matsuri tersenyum ramah sambil membawa beberapa potong pakaian untuk dipamerkan di etalase toko. Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa terdekat dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sampai di tempat ini dia malah bingung mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya ia mengambil _scetch book_nya dan mulai menggambar sebuah desain pakaian, hingga sebuah bel yang terpasang di pintu berbunyi tanda ada pembeli masuk. Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan mata _aqua marine_nya yang tidak biasa. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ala ponytile tinggi, tubuhnya ramping semampai. Ia sedang tersenyum kearah Matsuri yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Selamat datang, Yamanaka- _san_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, aku ingin mencari beberapa potong pakaian untuk acara makan malamku besok."

"Hm— hari ini ada beberapa model baru yang datang, saya harap semua itu sesuai dengan selera Anda. Tunggu sebentar, saya ambilkan." Matsuri menghilang ke bagian belakang toko untuk mengambil pakaian tersebut. Dari kejauhan, Naruto mengintip dari sudut matanya kearah wanita pirang itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Yamanaka oleh Matsuri itu sedang memilah- milah beberapa gaun malam. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat— Um, atau mendengar nama Yamanaka baru- baru ini, tapi dimana ya? Tak lama kemudian, Matsuri datang membawa lima potong gaun model terbaru rancangan Naruto sendiri. Ia dibantu dengan Shion— karyawan Naruto yang lain.

"Yamanaka- _san_, silakan dilihat sebentar."

"Indah sekali! Aku suka modelnya."

Wanita pirang itu mengagumi sebuah gaun malam hitam berpotongan dada rendah tanpa lengan, dan dihias beberapa pita hitam di bagian pinggul. Di bagian dada juga dihias dengan aksen kerut yang membuat gaun itu terlihat sederhana namun terkesan elegan. Gaun lain yang dibawa Shion juga tak kalah menarik. Dress selutut berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang terkesan klasik, dan lainnya.

"Aku ambil yang ini saja."

"Gaun hitam ini memang sangat pantas untuk, Anda, Yamanaka- _san_." Seru Matsuri ramah.

"Aku suka rancangan gaun disini, siapa perancangnya kalau boleh aku tahu?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona? Sebelumnya aku perancang busana disini, terimakasih atas pujiannya.", seru Naruto tiba- tiba. Ia tersenyum kearah wanita pirang itu.

"Ah. Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Aku… Namikaze Naru— Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto- _san_. Aku sangat senang dengan model- model pakaian disini. Aku harap butik Anda menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang ini."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Yamanaka- _san_."

"Panggil aku Ino saja. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Jadi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Naruto?"

"Tidak masalah, terimakasih Ino."

Setelah melakukan pembayaran, Ino sempat berkata pada Naruto, "Naru, lain kali mampirlah ke apartemenku. Tidak jauh kok dari sini, ini— kuberi kartu namaku. Sampai jumpa, senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto."

Naruto menatap sebuah kartu nama yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya, "_Arigatou_, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ino."

Setelah kepergian Ino, Naruto mendekat kearah Matsuri dan Shion yang sedang bercakap- cakap di meja kasir.

"Um— kalau boleh tahu, siapa Yamanaka Ino itu? Apakah dia sering datang kemari?", tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Matsuri dan Shion hanya berpandangan ragu.

"Yamanaka- _san_ memang sering datang kemari, Naruto- _san_. Saya rasa dia memang suka model baju disini, dan sepertinya dia berteman baik dengan Uchiha- _san_.", jawab Shion pada akhirnya.

Naruto tertegun. Dia dekat dengan suaminya? Pantas saja ia seperti pernah dengar nama Yamanaka baru- baru ini. Ia baru ingat, nama Yamanaka pernah disebut Sasuke di telepon beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ah— mereka hanya teman, Naruto… jangan berpikiran yang tidak- tidak. Meskipun suamimu bertingkah buruk, ia tak akan mengkhianatimu. Ya, Naruto mencoba percaya dengan kata hatinya.

_Drrtt.. drtttt…_

Naruto memandang layar ponselnya. Sasuke. Ia sedikit enggan untuk mengangkat telepon suaminya.

"Halo?"

"Naruto?", tanya Sasuke. 'Ya ampun… tentu saja ini aku, memang siapa lagi, huh?', pikir Naruto kesal. "Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Em— maafkan aku semalam dan tadi pagi. Yah, kau tahu… Aku sedikit kesal kalau kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu, dan aku lepas kontrol."

"Kupikir kau bisa berpikir lebih dewasa lagi, Sasuke. Dan kau bisa membedakan antara mengacuhkan dan kesakitan."

"Aku minta maaf, hm, apa kau di rumah?"

"Tidak, aku di butik. Kenapa?"

"Kau membawa mobil?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Iruka- _san_ tadi."

Sasuke tertawa senang, "Baiklah, kebetulan. Aku akan kesana menjemputmu. Tunggu aku."

Klik. Sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Naruto hanya melongo menatap layar ponselnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan.", gerutunya pelan.

OoO

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama kepada suaminya yang masih sibuk menyetir. Dan lagi- lagi hanya dijawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Naruto sweatdropped. Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah tepian danau dengan bentangan lembah hijau disekitarnya.

"Sa—"

"Selamat datang, _Mrs_. Uchiha."

Naruto menatap wajah suaminya yang kini sedang tersenyum mesra. Panggilan itu… seakan merupakan sihir yang dapat membuat hati Naruto bergetar perlahan. Rasa yang aneh, namun ia menikmatinya.

"I- Ini apa? Semua ini—?"

Jujur, Naruto sangat suka suasana ini. Suasana dimana mereka saling menatap mesra dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka, sendiri. Sasuke beranjak turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Aku mengajakmu kesini, dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu." Sasuke membimbing Naruto untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang entah kapan dan siapa yang sengaja meletakkannya di tempat terpencil seperti ini. "Aku tahu, aku salah. Kau mau menerima rasa maafku, _Hime_?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menghadapi suaminya ini. Ya, bukan berarti Sasuke ini tidak pernah bersikap romantic kepadanya. Namun yang Naruto takutkan adalah, saat dimana masa romantic Sasuke ini berubah menjadi hal buruk yang selama ini dialami Naru. Ya— Kepribadian Sasuke yang lain. Entah kenapa, ketika hal ini diceritakan Naruto kepada kedua orang tuanya— Minato dan Kushina— mereka bahkan tidak percaya.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke yang seperti itu memperlakukanmu begitu, Sayang?", ujar Minato kala itu, ketika Naruto berkeluh kesah tentang perbuatan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Dia hanya terlalu sayang padamu, Naruto.", sambung Ibunya menasihati.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto enggan membicarakan hal ini kepada kedua orangtuanya. Hasilnya pasti akan sama saja. Mereka berpikir, mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene seorang dari keluarga terpandang melakukan hal buruk pada istrinya sendiri?

'Sasuke… jangan membuatku menyesal menerima pinanganmu dulu. Jangan membuatku berbuat sia- sia dengan menyayangimu tulus.', pikir Naruto sambil memandang suaminya yang kini sedang membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Kenapa, Naru hime? Kau melamun." Pria dihadapannya ini sedang terkekeh pelan. Naruto memilih diam dan membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kau tak suka ini?", lanjut pria itu.

"Tidak, emm— Maksudku aku suka dengan semua ini, Sasuke.", jawab Naruto tulus, meski dalam hati ia terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sasuke tersenyum lembut tapi di detik berikutnya ia kembali memasang _poker face_nya. Kadang Naruto juga heran dengan hal tersebut. Lalu mereka terdiam. Hanya memandang hamparan hijau di sekeliling mereka. Karena jenuh dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak suaminya untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia berdiri dan merapikan bagian bawah pakaiannya.

"Kurasa kau benar- benar tidak menyukai ini, Hime.", tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ti- Tidak! Aku menyukai ini, Sasuke- _kun_.", sanggah Naruto. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada suaminya. Sasuke kembali menatapnya intens, sambil tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu duduklah kembali, Sayang."

Terpaksa Naruto duduk kembali disebelah suaminya. Kelihatan sekali saat ini ia merasa canggung dan gerah dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Em— Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn."

"Apakah kau kenal dengan Yamanaka- _san_? Em— maksudku Yamanaka Ino?", ujar Naruto pelan, menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. Ia melirik kearah suaminya— takut. Sasuke tetap berwajah datar.

"Ino. Hm, ya. Kau kenal Yamanaka darimana?"

"Dia salah satu pelanggan di butikku." Mata Sasuke membulat kaget, sedetik kemudian ia memasang wajah dingin andalannya.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi, canggung seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian telepon genggam Naruto berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Naruto? Ini aku, Gaara."

"Gaara _senpai_! ya, ini aku Naruto. Ada apa meneleponku, hm?"

"Haha, hanya mau mengabarkan kalau kedatanganku ke Konoha akan dipercepat."

"Yah! Itu bagus, _Senpai_! Aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Hn, kau sedang apa, Naru?"

Naruto melirik laki- laki disebelahnya yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa itu, _istriku_?", sahut Sasuke lantang sehingga bukan tidak mungkin pria yang menelepon Naruto mendengarnya. Hal itu sudah menjawab segala pertanyaan di kepala Gaara.

"Ah, kau sedang bersama Sasuke ya? Emm— Maaf bila aku mengganggu acara kalian. Ahaha, mungkin lain kali saja aku meneleponmu lagi."

"Gaara _senpai_! Tung—" Beep.

Naruto memandang layar ponselnya keki. Baru saja ia ingin meminta maaf, sambungannya sudah putus. Ia lalu melirik suaminya yang kini menatapnya horror.

"Gaara, huh?", katanya penuh penekanan. Tatapan mengintimidasinya terus diperlihatkannya ke Naruto. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya ini menghembuskan nafas kesal sekaligus geli. Tingkah Sasuke ini— cemburu?

"Dan kau tak perlu berbicara sekeras itu, Sasuke… Itu tidak sopan…"

"Seharusnya dia tahu wanita yang diteleponnya itu sudah memiliki suami."

"Astaga, Sasu… Memangnya kalau wanita bersuami itu tidak boleh menerima telepon dari orang lain?"

"Tidak. Apalagi oleh seorang pria yang _notabene_ sekarang hanya seorang bekas kekasih wanita itu!"

Naruto mengernyit tidak suka. Ia tidak suka bila Sasuke ini mengungkit- ungkit soal 'mantan kekasihnya' dulu. Terutama Gaara. Apalagi dengan nada suara yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku mau pulang saja, aku lelah."

OoO

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara ponsel yang meraung— jam weker. Ia melirik layarnya, baru pukul setengah tujuh malam. Ia baru teringat, sehabis pulang dengan Sasuke ia langsung jatuh tertidur di kamar. Dan oh? Sekarang dimana Sasuke sekarang? Matanya menyapu sekeliling ruang tidurnya. Nihil.

"Kurasa ia pergi lagi. Ke _gym_ mungkin?", tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru ingin beranjak turun untuk mengambil minum, tiba- tiba ponselnya berdering lagi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_Sender : 022-939-903_

_Suamimu agresif sekali! Ahaha… tapi aku senang menemaninya!_

_Kurasa kau tidak pernah melayani suamimu dengan baik ya?_

_Tampaknya ia sangat bergairah malam ini, aku suka!_

Naruto membaca pesannya sekali lagi. Ia tak kenal nomor ini, dan lagi— suaminya?

Pesan baru kembali masuk, dan wajah Naruto menjadi pucat pasi akibatnya. Bagaimana ia tidak _shock_? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat suamimu— dalam foto— tertidur dengan telanjang di sebuah kamar dan hanya di tutupi selembar selimut. Dan— Oh! Naruto sangat yakin kalau benda yang dipegang tangan kiri Sasuke adalah— _bra_?

Di bawah foto tersebut terdapat beberapa patah kata yang menurut Naruto sangat menyesakkan.

**Servis yang hebat untuk Uchiha Sasuke- sama! Kau lihat? Dia sepertinya nyaman denganku! ^^**

Seolah- olah si pengirim ini mengejeknya! Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya mengalir begitu saja. Lelucon macam apa ini? Siapa yang begitu kurang kerjaannya mengirimkan foto busuk ini ke nomornya? Siapa yang sampai hati ingin merusak rumah tangganya! Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah terisak pelan. Apa? Dia menangis? Hah, belum tentu foto brengsek itu benar adanya! Bisa jadi… bisa jadi itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng yang sengaja ingin menakut- nakutinya! Ya, tegarlah Naruto!

Sambil menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, ia langsung menghubungi si pengirim pesan.

_TUUUUUTT— TUUUTTT—_

"Halo?"

Suara ini, suara wanita… Naruto seperti pernah mendengarnya… Tunggu, ini—

"Halo? Ada apa meneleponku, Naru? Apakah kau sudah menerima hadiahku?"

"Kau brengsek! Apa maumu? Dan kau ini siapa?", Naruto tak bisa bersabar lagi. Sumpah serapah yang sedari tadi sudah diambang bibirnya melompat keluar tak terkendali. Ia benar- benar merah dan jengkel pada seseorang di seberang telepon ini!

"Kau ingin tahu namaku? Apalah arti sebuah nama?". Wanita itu terkekeh meremehkan. Samar- samar ia bisa mendengar suara lenguhan pria diseberang telepon.

"Sas- Sasuke?", reflek Naruto memanggil pria raven itu. Mencoba memastikan bahwa itu benar- benar suara suaminya. Wanita diseberang itu mendengus geli,

"Tentu saja itu suamimu. Kenapa? Mau berbicara dengannya, Sayang? Tapi sayang sekali, ia sedang tertidur. Kurasa ia kelelahan setelah melewati beberapa ronde denganku."

Brengsek wanita siapapun namanya ini!

"Berhentilah menggodanya, Jalang! Sasuke suamiku! Dia SUAMIKU, Brengsek! Menjauhlah darinya! Kau hanya berdusta!" Perkataan Naruto barusan bisa jadi membuat guru Tata Krama dan Pendidikan Moralnya dulu di sekolah menangis. Kata- kata kasar yang dikeluarkan olehnya karena emosi. Tapi wanita diseberangnya ini hanya tertawa pelan,

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kalau suamimu itu bahkan tak menginginkanmu?"

"Berhentilah membual!"

"Kau yakin? Aku—" perkataan wanita itu terputus ketika suara si pria— yang Naruto yakin adalah suara Sasuke, menyela percakapan mereka.

"Unngh— Kau menelepon siapa, _Sayang_?", kata Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto. Air mata Naruto kembali merebak. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia dan Sasuke masih berbincang, Sasuke menatapnya mesra, belaiannya di rambut Naruto yang masih dapat ia rasakan… Sekarang?

"Bukan siapa- siapa yang penting, Sayang. Kau kapan pulang? Tidak takut dicari istrimu?", Wanita itu menggoda Naruto, padahal wanita itu tahu pasti Naruto akan mendengarnya.

"Emh— Aku malas pulang dan bertemu perempuan antik itu. Kurasa aku akan menginap saja disini dulu. Kau keberatan?", ujar Sasuke.

'_Apa katanya tadi? Malas bertemu dengan perempuan antik? Apakah itu maksudnya aku?'_, pikir Naruto sedih.

"Tapi kurasa, Sasuke sayang… Ada yang keberatan saat ini…", suara wanita itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Naruto. Sudah cukup lelucon ini!

Dengan kesal Naruto membanting ponselnya ke lantai hingga benda malang itu pecah berantakan di bawah kakinya. Tak sampai disitu, ia jatuh merosot ke lantai dan menangis sekencang- kencangnya meratapi nasib rumah tangga mereka. Sesekali ia menggaruk lantai dibawahnya, berharap hal tersebut bisa menyalurkan kesesakan dalam hati wanita malang itu.

**TBC**

A/N

Gomen, update lama m(-_-)m haha, ngga ada inspirasi yang muncul nih waktu buat fict ini. Apakah ceritanya semakin membosankan? Atau semakin abal saja? Oke, saya akui chap ini (mungkin chap awal juga? O.o) adalah chap yang membosankan _,_ percayalah, saya juga sedang berusaha mengatasi inspirasi saya yang dengan tiba- tibanya menghilang! Tcih!~~ atau ini efek dari kenaikan kelas kemarin? =3= Hell yeah, peringkat saya turun sodara- sodara! *ngga ada yang nanya* #abaikan

Dan oh~ adakah Minna- san yang tahu siapa wanita yang nelepon Naru- chan? :3 Uhhm~~ apakah Minna- san keberatan untuk mereviewnya? Yeah~ gimme **Review, Concrit or Flame! **

Okay, last .. REVIEW? :3 See ya !


End file.
